fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Silver’s Failure in his Search and Amy’s Successful “Rescue Mission”/Sonic and Shadow’s Groups Meet and Team Up in Crisis City
(Exterior; White Acropolis; Night) (After the robots were defeated, Silver and Blaze entered Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s base) (Exterior; Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Base; Night) (Silver and Blaze looked around cautiously) Silver: Where is the entrance to Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s base? (Suddenly, they noticed some searchlights being repaired from the distance. After sneak attacking the robots, Silver and Blaze make it near the entrance) Silver: Okay, a little further to go until the base. (Suddenly, they notice two robot guards on patrol. But Silver and Blaze sneak attacked them, defeating them and making their way towards the arena. At the same time, Amy makes it to the base secretly and goes in undetected. Once in the arena, Silver and Blaze searched for the way in, only to discover the way in is locked. Then they overheard Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot’s conversation from the door) Cubot: (From inside) That was very clever of Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him to send Sonic’s group away on a trip. Orbot: (From inside) Indeed. Using that princess, that Celebi Princess, and the professor as hostages was pure genius. Tribot: (From inside) No mistake about it. (After they were gone, Silver and Blaze get ready to head out) Silver: Looks like we’ve arrived a little too late. (Blaze nods in agreement. Suddenly, a tremor hits the arena) Silver: What?! Oh no! (Then, a giant spaceship-like robot appeared and the tremor ended) Silver: What?! Blaze: How? (Suddenly, Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s voices spoke from the intercom) Eggman: (Voice-over) Did you two really think we never noticed you? Mojo Jojo: (Voice-over) Well, think again! Him: (Voice-over) Allow us to introduce you two to the Egg Genesis. (In sinister voice) Your last fight. (Silver and Blaze got determined) Silver: A guard, huh? Just try and stop us! (The Egg Genesis then fired missiles and lasers at Silver and Blaze, but they either dodged and/or used their psychokinetic and pryokinetic powers. Silver then used the missiles against an orange soft underbelly of the Egg Genesis, partially destroying it) Silver: (To Blaze) Let’s finish this! Blaze: (Nods) Right! (Suddenly, a core laser aimed at Silver and Blaze called out to him) Blaze: They’re locked onto you! Shake them off! (Hearing her, Silver dodged just in time before a fat orange laser shot him. Then after the Egg Genesis sent out an army of robots, he used his psychokinetic levitation to lift all the robots up and completely destroyed the Egg Genesis’ underbelly with some help from Blaze’s fireballs. Suddenly, Blaze noticed the Egg Genesis starting to kamikaze towards her and Silver) Blaze: Silver, watch it! It’s coming in on us! (Then Silver and Blaze quickly flew out of the way via Silver’s levitation and avoided the Egg Genesis’ death explosion. Even Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him are livid at their victory) Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him: (Voice-over) How dare they destroy the Egg Genesis! (They shrugged) Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him: (Voice-over) Oh, well. Him: (Voice-over) That’s not the least bit of our worries. (Silver and Blaze suddenly notice something blue fly out of the explosion and left the base to go after it) (Exterior; White Acropolis; Night) (Silver and Blaze finds the blue object in the snow, revealed to be the blue Chaos Emerald) Blaze: Another Chaos Emerald. (Silver picks it up) Blaze: You are aware that it has the ability to transform your thoughts into power and when you collect seven, a miracle’s supposed to happen, right? (Silver then recalls an image memory of his mother reading him a book about the Chaos Emeralds. Back in the present, he nods) Silver: (Nods) Yes. Blaze: Good. Keep it as a lucky charm. (Silver nods and they see the base closing up in a laser barrier. They try penetrating it, but nothing) Silver: Darn! We’ll never get Celebi out! Blaze: Don’t worry. We’ll find a way to save her tomorrow. We got time. (Understanding Blaze’s suggestion, Silver nods) Silver: (Nods) Okay. (As they return to the train station, Silver looked at the blue Chaos Emerald) Silver: (Thinking) Don’t worry, Celebi. Blaze and I will rescue you tomorrow. We promise. (They arrive at the station) (Interior; White Acropolis Train Station; Night) (Silver and Blaze then used their tickets to return to Soleanna New City via the train) (Interior; Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Base; Night) (Amy is searching for Sonic’s group in a hallway near a familiar cell door, but is having no luck) Amy: Hmm…. No sign of Sonic’s group yet…. (Suddenly, she sees three robot guards floating by on patrol and hid herself) Amy: Maybe I should just walk away real quietly before they spot me. And then find a way out of here since the barrier went up. (Suddenly, the cell door unlocked and opened to reveal Elise, Utonium, and Celebi coming out. Utonium turned to Elise and Celebi with a victorious smile) Utonium: It worked! Your clip really unlocked the door! Amy: Professor?! (Suddenly, he, Elise, and Celebi noticed Amy) Elise: (Surprised) Oh! Utonium: (Surprised) What are you doing here? (Before Amy could answer, an alarm blared) Sentry: (Voice-over) Prisoners have escaped Cell Block C-17. All patrolling guards begin searching immediately. I repeat, prisoners have escaped Cell Block C-17. All patrolling guards begin searching immediately. (During the “I repeat” part, Amy quickly took action by taking Elise and Utonium’s hands) Amy: This way! Utonium: (Nods) Got it! Elise: (Nods) O-Okay! (Celebi nods in agreement too. Then the four hurried outside) (Exterior; Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Base; Night) (The four makes it out and upon reaching the exit, they stop in front of the barrier) Utonium: Drat! A barrier intervenes in our escape! (Amy playfully smirked while pulling out her Piko Hammer) Amy: Not necessarily. (Noticing the robots coming out, Elise turned to Amy in desperation) Elise: Hurry! (Amy then swung her Piko Hammer at the controls, smashing them, and to their surprise and relief, the barrier went down) Utonium: Now let’s get out of here! (The others nodded and hurried out. After losing the robots while hiding near the train station, they hurried inside) (Interior; White Acropolis Train Station; Night) (After quickly buying tickets for Elise, Utonium, and Celebi, Amy and them immediately boarded the train heading back to Soleanna New City) (Interior; Remains of Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Base; Day) (Back in the future, Shadow’s group, having woken up earlier, decided to explore the remains to figure out what it was, until they came upon a computer room. After turning the huge computer screen on, Rouge began to look up their location) Rouge: I’m in…. I’ve pinpointed our location. It’s…. (After typing in the search bar, she gasped along with the group, all except Shadow, who just looked on in a calm shocked look) Rouge: No…. That’s not possible…. We’re now in the doctor, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s base. But how can that be? Morbucks: But how can this place be the base if…! Rouge: Wait, there’s no doubt now! Shadow: So, it’s not where we are…. (The Rowdyruff Boys took a closer look and noticed today’s date on the screen. It read “June 19th, 2206) RRBs: But when we are…. Fuzzy: So that’s why people here keep mentionin’ the Flames of Disaster for some reason. (Rouge zoomed the screen in to reveal the date and the group, except a calm shocked Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys, gasped) Sedusa: No way! Brick: We’re afraid it’s a yes way. Shadow: It appears we’ve gone through time, doesn’t it? Morbucks: Yes…. Rouge: From the look of that date, approximately 200 years later. Sedusa: Maybe more, depending on when this database was last updated. Rouge: Well, at least we know we’ve arrived in the future. That means this Mephiles character has the power to control time. Shadow: (Agreeing) His power feels very similar to my own Chaos Control. (After Rouge scanned the map of Crisis City from the screen, Morbucks meanwhile glared daggers at Rouge) Morbucks: I knew I shouldn’t have cancelled my vacation sooner…. (Realizing what she’s talking about upon saving the map, Rouge glared at her) Rouge: Oh, so it’s my fault Mephiles sent us here? Morbucks: Well, if you hadn’t dropped the Scepter of Darkness, none of this would’ve happened! (Rouge slapped Morbucks across the face, quieting her) Rouge: I am aware it’s my fault. And I want to say…. I’m sorry. (Morbucks nods with a glare while rubbing her slapped cheek. Then Butch turned to Rouge, changing the subject) Butch: Hey, Rouge? Could you check the news? Rouge: (Figuring it out) To find out what caused this? Sure. (She goes to type away, when suddenly the monitor beeped a small red light, alerting the group) Boomer: Is it a bomb?! Rouge: No! The computer’s dying. Shadow: Hurry and look! (Rouge began typing on the search bar but then the monitor stopped beeping and the screen shuts down, for the computer was dead. Angered, Rouge kicked the monitor with a grunt) Rouge: Why now? Boomer: I was worried it was a bomb for second. (Brick punched Boomer) Brick: Who cares?! Now we’ll never know what caused this! (Rouge looked at the map on her device and spoke up) Rouge: Actually, there’s another database room to the south of this city. And sensors indicate it still works. (Shadow noticed something else on the map) Shadow: Wait. (He points at it) Shadow: It seems there’s a Chaos Emerald to the east of the city. Fuzzy: So basically, we’ll use your Chaos Control to get us out of here? Shadow: It is possible. But…. (Before Shadow could continue, they heard a bump from another room nearby, alerting them) Fuzzy: What’s that sound? (They looked at each other and calmly nodded, knowing they must investigate. Sonic’s group meanwhile appeared above the chamber and fell to the ground with a bunch of screams. They slowly recovered afterwards) Arturo: Ow…. My cabeza…. Tails: Boy, do I feel dizzy…. (Once recovered, they looked around in confusion) Tails: Where are we? (Feeling the heat along with the group, Snake fanned himself with his hat) Snake: And isssss it hot! (Tails pulled his device out, targeted the Powerpuff Girls and the Gangreen Gang, pushed the button, and the Powerpuff Girls and the Gangreen Gang are back in their normal attires) Ace: Thanks, Tails. Snake: Much bettersssss. (As they looked around in curiosity, they suddenly heard a familiar woman’s voice) Rouge: Oh, look who’s here! We didn’t expect to see you guys. (Then, Morbucks spoke up) Morbucks: Yeah. (The group turned to the source of the voices and noticed….) Tails: Rouge! Shadow! Sonic: Even Fuzzy, Sedusa, and the Rowdyruff Boys! PPGs: And Princess! Rouge: Hi. Long time, no see! Buttercup: I wish we could say the same thing now. Sedusa: Anyway, more to the point. What are you doing here? Billy: We don’t know. Ace: We just got here. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Cream: What are you all doing here? (Realizing Shadow’s group is giving a look of calm realization on that Sonic’s group is unaware of where they are, Sonic’s group gave a look that means “you know where we are?” Shadow then gestured them to follow. Giving a shrug, Sonic’s group decided to follow and see) (Exterior; Crisis City; Day) (Sonic’s group followed Shadow’s group outside and looked around slowly in shock and confusion. For the city is like destroyed ruins within a fire pit from the Underworld as Shadow explained) Shadow: This is the distant future 200 years later, far removed from our own timeline. Cream: The future? Snake: It looksssss like ssssssomething from a posssssst-apocalyptic movie the gang and I watched. (Tails figured it out and realized) Tails: Then that means Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s machine can control time! Ace: So they weren’t bluffing about it! Sonic: Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s got some nerves dropping us here. Buttercup: (Angrily) Obviously they used our rescue mission as an advantage to send us here! (She and Knuckles kick two small rocks aside in anger. Vector turned to Shadow’s group) Vector: But how did you guys get here? Brick: Let’s just say that an evil monster teleported us here. Butch: He looked just like Shadow even! Boomer: But with a sickly darker shade! Espio: And who was he? Fuzzy: He called himself…. Um, uh…. I know it began with the letter M…. Shadow: He called himself Mephiles the Dark. Rouge: He claimed that Shadow sealed him away long ago before teleporting us here. Morbucks: That’s right. And he probably did it just to get us killed! (After thinking it over, Knuckles changed the subject) Knuckles: Now, how can we get back to our own time? Charmy: It’s not like we can build a time machine! Shadow: From what I think, you need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy. Billy: How? (They think it over and they realized what Shadow meant) Sonic: I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will…. Shadow: (Nods) Yes. (He points at Sonic) Shadow: But that alone is insufficient. (Realizing he means that they need both Shadow and Sonic to use Chaos Control, both groups nods in agreement) Sonic: Okay, Shadow. Blossom: It looks like we need to work together. (Knowing Blossom is right, both groups nodded in agreement. Immediately, Sonic asked Shadow) Sonic: Do you know why this future happened? Shadow: Even I don’t know how it all started. Tails: Well, I want to figure out what caused it. Sedusa: And we need to find the Chaos Emeralds. (Shadow contemplated, and then calmly coming up with an idea, spoke up) Shadow: Then we’ll split into two groups. (Both groups turned to Shadow in confusion) Shadow: My group will go find the first Chaos Emerald…. (He turns to Sonic’s group) Shadow: And Sonic…. Your group can go and investigate what caused this via the database room. Blossom: But didn’t you find out about this future from a database before? Shadow: We did. Brick: But the database we used before died down before we could figure out what caused this future. Tails: So basically, there’s another database room somewhere else in this city. Shadow: Exactly. (Rouge activates the holographic map of the city and pinpoints the location) Rouge: From what I see on this map, the Chaos Emerald is located to the east and the other database room is located to the south. (She points at the image of a destroyed statue) Rouge: See this statue? (The two groups nodded) Rouge: We’ll rendezvous at that statue as soon as we accomplish our own missions. Both groups: (Nods) Got it. (Then with that, after Rouge turned off her map, Sonic’s group headed to the south to find the other database room and Shadow’s group headed to the east to find the Chaos Emerald) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover